


Aphelion

by outofmyleague



Series: Heliocentrism [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Gen, Introspection, Mutual Pining, Non-Linear Narrative, Non-Traditional Soulmates, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 18:35:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29937669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/outofmyleague/pseuds/outofmyleague
Summary: How does your mortal Red compares to his soulmate's Gold.(Alternate discarded title:  el consuelo que encontré en nuestros mundos desalineados // the solace I found in our misaligned worlds)
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Yachi Hitoka
Series: Heliocentrism [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2201700
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Aphelion

There is a boy who is too loud and too bright when you meet him for the first time. He is this unending ball of energy with honey brown eyes and unruly hairs. He always has a ball in his bag. And tied to him with a golden thread is another who has midnight hairs and dawn for eyes.

There is a boy whose words are either too garbled and all over the place or self-fulfilling prophecies. There is this voracious hunger in him that has put him in an unending chase of monsters and dreams and desire and greed and passion and devotion and growth and loss. 

There is a boy who kept reeling anyone and everyone who crosses path or even get a glimpse of him, in his eternal game of win and loss. He reeled you in too. He made you run for your dreams hand in hand almost halfway through the city and under one of the metro bridges. He caught your glass heart even before he knew your name. And put in back in your palms still intact,

fluttering and warm, 

_warmer than it was before._

  
  


They called him a crossroad demon but the ones that knew and basked in his glory called him the Sun. 

There is a boy who is more God than he will ever be a boy. 

  
  
  


*

There is a girl who has sunlight thread for hairs and eyes that mirrored your own and a fluttering glass heart. She has stars threaded in her hairs and has the brilliance of a thousand Nebulas. There is a girl who is a pocket full of Sun.

There is a girl who comes up only to your shoulder and hides behind you whenever someone too intimidating walks by. She helps you with your assignments and homeworks on free periods because she is kind like that. With someone who claims to have the stage presence of a pill bug, she asks,

"Say, what is the motive behind your insatiate hunger," 

You tilt your head, blinking once, twice. "Do we need a reason to be alive," 

She smiles nodding and passing another ball to your soulmate, "Perhaps, greed is a sincere emotion after all."

  
  


There's a girl with late dawn light for smile, watching you soar the sky, a God of your own kind. She was there when you fell from the husk of heaven, closer even, perhaps to break the fall.

She cries the tears you were supposed to weep for and she cries again when you fight with your soulmate. She was the first one to cheer when you learn to soar again. And she catches you in her arms the next time you fell again. 

She was there,

she was _there,_

 _she was there._

  
  
  


The fraying golden thread that ties you to your soulmate was a reassurance that keeps you running. 

But,

There is a girl who is entirely made up of golden threads that you yearn for more. 

_How greedy, how selfish._

  
  
  


*

You are the first one to know about his plans to leave the country in two years time, one afternoon as you help him with his maths homework. Not even his soulmate knew. That leaves something bittersweet in your mouth and your heart hums down your throat. 

Your eyes trace the golden thread that ties them together. Strung taut but unyielding to the snap. 

You look down at your own unlinked one with his and swallow down everything that has been accumulating for the past three years, with the juice box and the dumplings he buys you on the way back home.  
  


You see him off with your other friends. His soulmate is not there. His soulmate has already left and was on the other side of the world, waiting for him on the highest summit.

And this boy, this boy who was more God than a boy in the way he bleeds sunlight every time he smiled gave chase to the other, chasing the darkest night of the winter's breathe. Running towards his own growth and dreams and tenacity to reach the summit.

  
  


*

"After all, two suns can never be together without devouring each other," 

"The sun always chases the night," 

"How does your mortal Red compares to his soulmate's Gold."

  
  
  


*

Three years later he comes back to fulfil all the prophecies that he once promised when you guys were barely fifteen. 

And as if like clockwork, he catches your glass heart before he gets to call your name. Still intact and humming but now your heart is smeared with fatigue fractures. He keeps holding on to your glass heart and filling up the gaps with gold and ichor that flows in his vein. 

After a long long season of winter, you finally bask in the warmth of his eternal summer. 

  
  
  
  


_The Sun doesn't just belongs to the night, he belongs to the whole world._

*

He ties a red thread connecting him to you, sunlight still bleeding from him, still bleeding from you as you feel a pair of dawn eyes smiling upon you.


End file.
